vietnamesefandomcom-20200213-history
ASKING FOR BURYING INTO THE GOLD MOUNTAIN
ASKING FOR BURYING INTO THE GOLD MOUNTAIN Asking for burying in the gold mountain (Xin Chôn Núi Vàng) is the folktale of Cham peoples in Ninh Thuan, Binh Thuan provinces of Vietnam. The content of the story is similar to the content of the story of Ha Ram Ha Rac. SummaryLong ago, there was a poor peasant couple that cultivated five acre of the land at the edge of the forest for planting corn. When the corn got the corn silk and bore the baby corn, there was the monkeys’ pack that came out from the nearby forest and they stole the corn from the field. The farmer couple then watched the corn field days and nights in order to protect achievement and they gradually got exhausted. One day, the peasant wife discussed with husband: If this still happen again, we won’t get any corn left in the fields within next few days because we are outnumbered by the monkeys and we cannot stay up to watch the field like this anymore. Therefore, I suggest harvesting all the remaining baby corn right now to eat for not wasting our effort. The husband after heard his wife said like that, he agreed. That day, the poor couple harvested all the baby corn, boiled, grilled the baby corn, and ate it. Then the peasant couple went to sleep and they slept as the corpses because they was too full and also because of their staying up for watching the field in days and nights. They also got the stomachache which made they farted and got unconscious because they ate the too much baby corns. The monkeys came again. When they passed the hut in the field, they saw the poor peasant couple lying as the dead. The monkeys smelled the odor from the lying couple. Thinking the laying peasant couple was dead and rotten, the monkeys the grouped and carried both the poor peasant husband and wife to bury. When the poor farmer couple got up at the next morning, they were very surprised when finding that they were lying at the foot of the mountain. Knowing to be carried away by the monkeys while they were sleeping, the peasant couple searched the way to their old field. When they were searching the way, the poor couple saw the rocks around was sparkling under the sunshine so they took it for checking. Realizing it was gold, both the husband and wife happily take a bag of gold for each person and then return home. They used that gold to build house, buy fields, gardens and got rich In their village, there was a rich family. The rich man felt surprise and curious after seeing his neighbor suddenly got rich so he made friend and ask the peasant couple about the course. The peasant couple told the rich man the whole story honestly. After hearing the story, the rich man left home and told back to his wife. The rich couple after a night of discussion, decided to go to the peasant house to purchase the field and hire the serfs to grow corn. When the corn raised the corn silk and bore the baby corn, the rich couple also went to the field for watching and harvesting the baby corns. The rich couple also cooked the baby corn by boiling, grilling and then ate the baby corn. The rich couple ate a lot of the baby corn in order to get the strength to take much gold, drank the spring water, and then stayed up to wait for the monkeys. The monkeys came again. They also saw the rich couple lying as the dead in the hut and also smell the odor from farting again. Thinking the rich family was dead; the monkeys again grouped, lifted both the young rich man and his young wife up, then carried them and ran like hell into the forest. The monkeys carried both the rich man and woman to the top of the tree and passed the rich couple from this branch to another branch in order to cross many high mountain peaks or the deep stream When the monkeys carried the rich couple halfway of a stream, they asked each other the place of burying the rich couple The chief monkey said: “We should bury this couple in the silver mountain because the previous couple was buried in the gold mountain” The young, beautiful wife of the rich man disagreed after hearing this. Without thinking carefully and also cannot withstand the greed, the rich woman shouted out loud: “Bury in the gold mountain only, not the silver mountain” The monkeys were frightened when hearing her voice. They threw the whole rich family, then jumped up into the high peaks of the mountain and ran away. Both the rich man and the rich woman felt to the deep abyss and were torn apart. That the end life of the greedy couple Category:Folklore